


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Season Two)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Powers, Angel Sam Winchester, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nephilim, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Sam Is So Done, Saving the World, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's been nearly two months since Sam left Dean's penthouse and moved back into his family home. The young Nephilim struggles with his duty to save the world from the impending Apocalypse and the revelation of his father's death. To help cope, he secretly hunts the evils in the shadows with Castiel, desperate to find out more about The Darkness.As he ventures deeper into his quest, Sam gets caught up in several confusing love triangles, culminating in him discovering the ultimate truth about himself, The Darkness, and the universe he lives in.





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...IT'S BACK! After all this time, it's back! Gah, Omg I'm so excited for this! I was inspired to get back into this when a good friend of mine mentioned how much she loved it! This one's for you, Marianne! ❤ 
> 
> (If you haven't read the previous works of this series, do so now! You gotta read it to know about this! Love you guys!)

"Fuck! He's getting away! Sam, go after him!"

"On it!"

Sam grips his father's sliver blade tight as he chases after one of the Vampires he and Castiel are hunting. The thrill of the hunt is what Sam craves in this moment. It feels magnificent. Now he understands why his father still Hunted well after he started his family. The Nephilim rounds the corner of the alleyway that the Vamp went through. Sam spots the creature speeding away with his heightened sights. He can't allow that to happen.

With small flick of his wrist, he snaps the Vampire's leg, unfazed by the ungodly crack in it's bones. The beast goes down onto the cold ground, hissing in pain. It's not gonna be so easy for it to regenerate. Not with Sam around. For good measure, he breaks his other limbs, lessening the chances of escape. Sam tightly grasps his Hunting Blade, slowly walking towards the Vamp. The predator has become the prey it seems. But he's not gonna kill him just yet.

He needs information.

"We told you to stop running." Sam says. His face shows no expression. "You should've listened."

The Vampire growls through the pain. "Fuck! What the fuck are you!? What do you want? I'll give you money! Anything you need!"

"I don't need it. All I wanna talk about is The Darkness and The Cambion. What exactly is it, and what does it want? Where's the fucking Cambion!?"

"What?" The creature of the night gasps. "I don't know what you're talking about! What the fuck is that!? I don't know what that is!"

"Don't lie to me, Asshole!"

"I'm not, I swear! Just let me go!"

Skeptical, Sam calls on his Telepathic abilities to scan the monster's mind. He immediately frowns as he's searching. It was telling the truth. He doesn't know shit about The Darkness. Sam sighs deeply in frustration. This is the probably the twentieth one in a row. They all knew absolutely nothing. So, feeling incredibly spiteful, Sam takes out his gun with silver bullets and shoots the Vamp in the head.

Soon, Castiel jogs up to him, covered in blood. Jesus, thank God it's night. Otherwise they'd be stopped for questioning or booked altogether. Sam doesn't say anything as they leave the alley and back to his car. Yes.  _His_ car. That Dean bought him as a gift. An "I'm sorry" gift. Whatever. It's been two months, and he's still trying everything in his power to get back with Sam. Unfortunately for him, he's already seeing someone.

"I'm guessing he didn't give you any info..." Cas says quietly. It's not a question.

Sam huffs as he starts the car. "He had nothing. Just like the others. How are we supposed fight this thing if we have  _no_ clue on what it is? Fuck!"

"Let's just calm down, okay? It's already been two months, and this thing hasn't done anything big. Yet. Nothing we know about. I'm thinking it's weak. We'll start again tomorrow night."

"Whatever." Sam responds dismissively. "Just...whatever."

The entire drive back to his house was silent, neither Young Nephilim nor Young Vampire said anything about anything. No one liners or jokes. Just nothing. Sam isn't exactly in a laughing or joking mood. Not with this monstrous evil on the loose. Not to mention Hunters on his ass as well. He's been running circles around them for the past few weeks. Apparently, the call that that dead Hunter made (Derek?) went through, and he told them of a Child Of The Sun in the city. If only the really knew what he is.

Thankfully, the only details they seem to know about him is that he's a teenaged boy in the city. Nothing else really. Not even his true parentage. Nothing. While that's all good and fine, it's also dangerous. Who knows what lengths The Hunters will go to just to find him. Sam has only met awful Hunters so far, so that's how they all must be, right? Vindictive and out to eradicate anything that isn't human.

Sounds about right.

Eventually, the two friends arrive at Sam's home. The boy turns off the car, and they both hop out, still not saying a single word. Sam doesn't even know where to begin looking for The Cambion. Missouri said that she believed him/her to be within this very city. If only she was still around to help. She disappeared around the same time Sam moved back home. No one knows where she went. Not even Balthazar.

Apparently, she's not even human. Well, at least that's what he's heard from Eli and Cas. She's "mostly human". What does that even mean? Whatever she is, or  _was_ , she's gone, not showing any signs of popping back up again. Sam has his suspicions that she's not dead, but somewhere "else". Perhaps in another universe doing...whatever people do when they can cross universes. It's kinda strange. Sam misses her. Misses her maternal attitude towards him.

They also mentioned that she was possibly working with or for someone. Someone higher than her. Now who the hell could that be? Another supernatural entity hellbent on universal destruction? Sam dreads the thought. It's bad enough trying to track The Darkness; a being that has been doing absolutely  _nothing_ since being released from it's prison. May John burn in Hell for that and the many other atrocities he's ever done.

"Don't be so down." Cas is a little quiet, leaning on his own car. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

Sam scoffs, hands in his jean pockets. "Yeah. Right. We're running out of time here. With Missouri out of commission, there's nothing else we can really do. We have no help. The Hunters wanna use me as a weapon, and so do the Vampires and Demons! I'm sorry if I don't share your enthusiasm for the future, but this is too much. I'm just...I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Castiel nods sullenly, briefly giving Sam a sad hug. "Gotcha. See ya later, man. Stay safe."

"I'll try."

Soon, the young Vampire gets into his vehicle and drives away, leaving Sam standing on his lawn. He feels like a failure and he hasn't really done much yet. The end of days is fast approaching; it could all end right now and there'd be nothing. But on the bright side of that, the Cambion would potentially show themselves. Humanity wouldn't be as it once was, but at least everything would be saved...at a cost.

If the hypothetical Apocalypse happens and the half-Demon, half-Human arrives too late, there's no telling what kind of destruction would come before that. Sam tries not to think too hard about that. He's supposed to fight it. He's supposed to be the savior of the universe, along with one other. The Nephilim and The Cambion, two powerful beings who must unite to vanquish The Darkness forevermore. Sounds like the plot of a poorly written, poorly constructed young adult novel. Oh well.

Sam takes out his keys, opening the front door. Instantly, he hears the rattle of Crowley's collar. He's laying on the couch, just now waking up. The huge Hellhound jumps off of the sofa, and bounds towards the boy, stretching as he awaits his new master's touch. Such a typical dog. How does one go from Human, to Demon, to Hellhound? Crowley's had a strange life indeed.

If he ever wrote a book about it, he'd be as famous as the guy who wrote Game Of Thrones. The book would have to be fiction of course. Like anyone would believe his stories to be real. Satanists maybe...or maybe not. Even they have a line that shouldn't be crossed. Surprising, isn't it? 

"Finally. I've been trapped in this infernal house all day." Crowley scratches behind his ear with his hind leg. "I ate everything in my bowl in the first hour."

Sam rolls his eyes, smiling. "Of course you did. And don't tell me that you've been trapped when you can easily mind trick a lock into opening to let yourself out. I hope you didn't have any  _accidents_ on the floor."

"None whatsoever."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to relive what happened the first week we got here."

Crowley makes a small noise that sounds like a chuckle before remarking sarcastically. "Oops. Let's just forget about that and feed me, yeah? I'm starving."

"Whatever you say, Pup."

"I resent that."

Sam casually ignores the Hellhound as he walks into the kitchen. He's been living here without any supernatural occurrences in the house. Thank God. No poltergeists, no Incubi, and definitely no evil Vampires. Just peace and quiet, just the way he likes it. Eli occasionally drops by, which is all good and well. His boyfriend is always welcomed here. Yeah, they've only been dating for a month. It just happened naturally. They haven't had sex yet, but Sam isn't thinking about it anyway.

He's got more important things to worry about. But lately it seems like Eli is hiding something from him, and he doesn't know what. He could just take a look into his mind, but that would be an invasion of privacy. Besides, Sam trusts Eli. He'd never hide something important from him...

Right?

****

It's not everyday that you discover that your dad is one of those Hunters. Eli still can't believe it. How could his dad have been one of those guys!? They Hunt things like Dean, and Cas and...Sam. No. No, they don't wanna hurt Sam. The Hunters just wanna convert him over to their side. Richard has told Eli everything he knows about the Child Of The Sun in the city. The teen is already aware of everything his father told him, yet there are certain things Richard doesn't know.

For instance, he doesn't know that the alleged Child Of The Sun is actually the product of an Archangel and a Human and that he's closer than he thinks. But Eli can't and won't sell out his boyfriend like that. He also can't tell Sam that he's been training under Richard in hand to hand combat, and has been practicing with weapons as well. This is all so he can help protect the Nephilim. He doesn't wanna feel useless with him. He wants to help.

So now, as he sits next to Sam at lunch with Castiel in tow, Eli thinks about how he can break the news to his boyfriend.

"Rough night?" He asks, taking note of Sam's obvious exhaustion.

Sam smiles, though it's weak. "Yeah, you can say that. Went Hunting last night, and still found nothing as usual."

"I hate this so much." Castiel mutters into his thermos. "We gave no idea about what we're dealing with, and our only clue is M.I.A.! Where the fuck is Missouri!?"

"I don't know, Cas, but I know one thing: Wherever she is, she knows something big is about to go down."

"Where could she have gone?" The redhead muses. "It's not like she just disappeared from the planet."

Castiel huffs out a quiet chuckle. "I wouldn't be so sure. She's definitely working for someone--or something--bigger than herself. She has secrets...just like everyone else. I have a feeling that we're about to get a big surprise. Sooner than later."

Sam hums dismissively as he gets up to dispose of their trays. Eli is quiet, as is Castiel until Sam is fully out of earshot. The Vampire grins at the eighteen year old; all teeth with bottom and top fangs peering out. Eli rolls his eyes, sighing. Castiel is aware that his father is a Hunter, and that he's a Hunter in training. He sort of figured it out on his own, yet the Vampire isn't disclosing the information. Screw him.

"When are you gonna tell our mutual friend about what you and your daddy are?" Cas smirks.

"Shut up, okay? I'm working on it! It's a lot harder than it seems. I can't tell him yet. I have to plan everything out..."

"You might not have the time to do that, or do I need to remind you that there's a dark entity out there that's planning humanity's demise?" The undead teen cocks his head to the side. "You're gonna tell him, and soon. You know what happens when people keep secrets from Sam. Do you wanna be on his shitlist like Dean?"

Eli doesn't answer. He just sits back and sighs heavily through his nose. Yeah, he doesn't wanna be treated like Dean, not by Sam. They hardly talk anymore. Eli witnessed first hand how much Dean loves Sam, so he can only imagine how hard the Alpha Vampire is taking this. After a few more moments of silence, Eli and Cas are attracted to a small commotion over near the trash cans.

****

"Hey, Winchester. You look like shit. Must be a day that ends in Y."

Sam closes his eyes and groans. He's not having a good day, and this asshole isn't making it any better. Josh Harris. A real dickhead. Sam's recently drawn the attention of this prick/bully, and he knows the reason why. He's into the Nephilim. Sam read his mind, and found out that he's in the closet, but doesn't want people to know so he mistreats the openly gay kids.

It's a bunch of bullshit if you ask Sam, but it's what he's seen. He opens his eyes, having failed to calm himself and tries to walk past. However, Josh and his posse step into his way, preventing him from getting back to his seat. If he really wanted to, he could make them move by using his Holy Powers, though that would be unwise. Instead he tries using his words, as feeble as they are.

"Please move, Josh." Sam grounds out through his teeth.

The dark haired bully just laughs. "Or what? You gonna call your  _brother_ up here to pay for some bodyguards."

"No. I just want to go sit back down with my boyfriend. You know, the guy you envy so much because you're not him. Pathetic."

Josh's friends snicker and giggle at Sam's snide remark, causing the older teen to turn red in embarrassment. Sam taps into his mind again, seeing that yes, he is still very much jealous over Eli, but also pissed about having been told off in front of his classmates. Sam attempts to move, but this time, Josh grabs him by the collar. Their faces are inches apart.

"You got some mouth on you, Winchester."

"Ha." Sam laughs. "Just another part of my body you wanna feel on yours."

"You little bitch!"

Having had enough of this, Sam pulls back his head and uses it as a weapon by driving his forehead into Josh's. The fucker lets the boy go, but Sam sees is red. He shots and lunges forward, tackling Josh to the ground. He straddles the bully and delivers a strong right hook to his face. But he doesn't stop there. Sam uses his other fist, and keeps punching and punching.

After a while, he feels hands on him, attempting to drag him away from the son of a bitch cowering on the floor. Sam shrugs the hands off him and proceeds to beat mercilessly upon poor Josh. He's soon taken from the floor by force by two teachers. Two! A little, scrawny thing like him. Well, he is different from everyone else. He's on another spectrum. A divine spectrum. Another teacher picks Josh up off the ground; the entire cafeteria looks at Sam in shock.

All he can feel are the ache in his knuckles healing themselves.

****

This is a new development for Dean. He hardly talks to Sam and all of a sudden he's being called to the school because the boy is fighting. Fighting!? What in the Hell would he be fighting for? He's a well behaved teenager with aspirations of being a...a...well, that's something unknown to Dean as he never truly asked what he wanted to be. He scolds himself over it as he trudges menacingly towards the Principal's office.

Sam still hasn't come back to him. The boy had said it was a temporary thing, and that whatever they had would be put on hold, but Dean can't help but to feel like it's more to it than that. True, he murdered Michael Milton and hid the facts from him, but he still loved Sam with everything he had. Hell, he still loves him! All Dean wants is for Sammy to come back home with him where it's safe so they can figure out their next move.

Though the likelihood of this happening is near nonexistent.

It's not long until he gets to the office. Dean walks past the boy Sam was presumably fighting, briefly taking note of his face. A strong part of Dean is sort of proud. Sam's a gentle soul, but this guy must've angered him immensely for him to actually physically attack him. Dean opens the door, finding Principal Hartley and Sam waiting for him. Sam glances up at him quickly, then ducks his head back down.

In that split second of eye contact, Dean saw the remorse in Sam's eyes, but also defiance. Foolish Nephilim. There's always going to be that spark in him--that drive that keeps him motivated. The principal greets Dean with a firm handshake before the former takes a seat behind his desk. The Vampire takes his seat next to his former lover, hands on either of the arm rests.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Winchester." Hartley states. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

Dean hums. "Likewise. What seems to be the issue?"

"Right. Well, this afternoon, Sam and the student outside were engaged in a little...scuffle. Witnesses say that Sam struck Josh first; Josh didn't hit him back."

Against his will, Dean snickers. "I'm sorry, but what? I've never had a problem with Sam ever, and neither have you. He's a good student, on the honor roll. Great kid. You know that he wouldn't just attack this child without being provoked."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Winchester, we cannot deny the information we've received. Josh was--"

"He was being a fucking ssshole." Sam mutters under his breath.

"Sam." Dean reprimands before addressing Principal Hartley. "Okay look, what's the punishment?"

"I'm...not sure if you're aware of this or not, but this school has zero-tolerance on violence towards others. The penalty is immediate expulsion."

"What!?" Sam and Dean say in unison. The Vampire holds up his hand to prevent the boy from interrupting further. "Now just wait one minute! Sam is a bright, exceptional student and he's at the top of his class, so you're telling me that you're going to throw him out over a fight that he probably didn't instigate?"

"Mr. Winchester, please understand that this behavior cannot be tolerated--"

Dean stands up and pulls out a pile of cash from his jacket pocket, dropping it on the man's desk. "Lessen the punishment. Suspension. The amount of days is completely completely up to you. Come on, Sam." The boy sits there stunned for a moment, but Dean speaks again with more bass on his voice. "Sam. Now."

As expected, Sam shoots right up, grabbing his backpack from the floor. Dean puts his hand on his waist as he leads them down the hall and out of the school. He's smirking on the inside as well as on the surface. After this little incident, Sam will definitely come back to him. He basically saved his hide from getting expelled. The least the kid can do is move back home to the penthouse with him. Crowley can come too...unfortunately. Once outside, Sam separates himself from Dean.

"Thanks for that," Sam says, mumbling. Anyone else wouldn't understand it, but Dean's hearing is on point. "But I didn't need your help."

Dean snorts, having found his statement amusing. "Really? I guess I should have left you to get expelled then."

"I could've stated my case."

"Oh, I'm sure that would have worked."

"Don't patronize me. I read that guy's mind and he had it coming."

"I'm not doubting that in the slightest. You clearly had a reason for what you've done. I'm not angry with you about that, but I am disappointed. Disappointed that you couldn't control yourself. You're stronger than all of those students in there. It's so easy for you to accidentally kill one of them." Dean stands closer to Sam, hand on his cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt anyone. It's my job to protect you. Come home, Sammy. Come back to me..."

The Alpha Vampire can see the hesitation in Sam's eyes. He also knows that he's trying to access his mind in order to see if it is all genuine. It is. Dean wants Sam to come home. He has nothing to hide anymore, and he'll gladly leave his thoughts open if he comes back to him. However, Dean realizes that he's failed when Sam slowly shakes his head. This Nephilim is his whole world, the spitting image of his dead brother.

"I can't. Not now. I need some time." The boy sighs, but smiles as he reaches up to pluck an oddity out of Dean's hair. "You look good. You look well. Are you skipping any--?"

"No, no." Dean finishes, also smiling. Sam has that effect on him. "I'm alright. I almost...well, I almost went feral. I caught myself though. Thoughts of...you."

Sam smiles softly to himself before giving his former lover a warm hug. "I gotta go. It's nice to see you again..."

Dean wraps his arms around the boy, burying his face in the youth's hair. "It was nice seeing you too, Sammy. I miss you and...I love you."

"I know...I know."

The hug is soon broken when Sam removes himself from Dean's grasp. He shoulders his backpack before digging in his pocket for his keys. Dean only watches with regret as the love of his life gets into his car and drives away. Now more than ever, Sam needs to be protected. By him no less. The Nephilim is the second most important part of saving the world against The Darkness.

He's frustrated that Sam won't return to him, but he won't push him. It's not long until the small hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand up. He's being watched. He turns his gaze to the side to see a figure gazing at him with silver eyes. Dean feels the person's energy and it's...familiar. But before he can even attempt to do anything about it, the figure disappears in a slight blur.

Teleportation.

That person did not seem like a Demon or even another Vampire. So, who and  _what_ are they? It's clear that Dean will have to watch his and Sam's back more closely. Another adversary in the shadows?

Let the games begin.

****

Missouri stares at the cup of tea in her hand, seated across the man who has orchestrated everything thus far. It pains her to be away from Sam when he needs her most, but Chuck has demanded that she not interfere any further. She doesn't even know where she is. All she knows is that this cabin in the mountains is stocked full of supplies just for her.

"I take it you've seen what I've just seen?" Chuck asks, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"Your thoughts?"

"You know my thoughts."

Chuck laughs. "Rightfully so, but I'd rather you tell me upfront."

Missouri takes a small sip and sighs, setting down the cup. "Benjamin. He wasn't planned, was he?"

"He wasn't. Just a minor oversight on my part. His revenge mission will fall short soon."

"And...The Cambion?"

The man looks up at the Psychic, and snaps his fingers. This causes the fire in the fireplace to die out. "Closer than you think. I can't wait to see how this ends..."


	2. Episode Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli becomes conflicted with the secrets he's keeping from Sam. 
> 
> Dean laments. 
> 
> Sam is threatened by an unknown intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! ❤

"Forward! Yes, that's it! On your guard, always be on your guard! Right hook! Excellent."

Eli huffs. This extensive training with his father is gonna run him ragged, but he's right: He does need to be on his guard, he needs to protect himself...and Sam. That kid--that beautiful, smart kid who can no doubt handle himself--needs help, no matter how much power he has. Eli still hasn't told his father about The Darkness, and about Sam's Angelic heritage.

It could be more devastating than anything they've ever imagined. If Richard gets wind of Sam, he'll either want to kill him, or use him as a weapon against every monster on Earth. And goddammit, Eli's not gonna let that happen.

Sam's his...well, he...it's more than...it's not like--!

Oh, fuck it.

Eli's father ends the training session. They're away from prying eyes, way out in the outskirts of town in an empty field. "Jesus, boy, you're getting good. I might have to get out of retirement and take you out on Hunts to test your skills."

"Yeah," Eli chuckles. "I don't know. I'm not...I just wanna be prepared, okay? I don't wanna actively seek out monsters, and kill them. What if...what if there are some who are good?"

Richard's grimace is menacing. "There are no good monsters. That's why they're called monsters. Vampires want nothing more than to devour and conquer once mankind is brought to it's knees. That's why I did what I did. To protect you and your mother."

They say nothing else on the matter after training, they only pack it up, and drive back home. The Darkness is coming, and without an actual plan to combat the evil approaching, Eli will train his ass off to protect one half of the world's saviors.

Where the fuck is the Cambion?

****

It's pretty...empty in here now.

There's no laughter filling the air.

No sounds of the TV as a certain someone finishes up their schoolwork.

No moans of pleasure.

There's none of it anymore, and Dean feels as though his penthouse will never again be whole until Sam comes back to him. It makes sense. Oh, how it makes the most sense! He's powerful, but he's still vulnerable to other threats. Demon attacks, Hunters, other Vampires, the list of bad is endless! Honestly, it's his fault, he knows this.

Dean shouldn't have kept things a secret for so long. He should've just told Sam everything from the beginning, how he fought and killed his father, Michael the Archangel turned human. All of this could have possibly been prevented if he confessed outright, but Sam would have been bombarded with tons of incomprehensible information; taking all of it in at once is not healthy either.

The Vampire goes into the refrigerator for a pint of blood. Nowadays, he's craving blood more often than usual. Sam's doing, no doubt. He's keeping Dean stressed out all the time by roaming about, Hunting Vampires with Castiel. Yes, he knows, but he will not say a word. It's his decision, and if he wants to fight to gain information, so be it. Better to have Castiel at his side than no one.

And if Sam happens to die under the younger Vampire's watch...well, it's certainly not going to end pretty for  _anyone_. He glances at his cellphone. The wallpaper is of Sam and Crowley. He's grinning bright, hugging the Hellhound close to his face. Dean chuckles. The internal mutt's tongue sticks out, indicating at least a shred of happiness. He always did like Sam best.

He unlocks it, and goes into the contacts list, scrolling until he finds Sam. Dean stares, and stares, and stares at the screen, delaying the inevitable until he decides to compose a message. What more could he say that he already hasn't said before? Be safe? Come home? Brush your teeth?

Finally, he just types what's on his mind.

"I'm an idiot." He says to himself.

****

"Okay, see if that was me, I would've called the cops the moment I saw the door open!"

Sam giggles, smacking Cas on the leg. "Shut up. The movie's almost over!"

Just a typical Friday night here at the Wesson house. Just Sam and Cas and Crowley (to some extent), enjoying a horror movie with popcorn. Sam tosses a little into the air, and Crowley gobbles it all up. Oh, he's good! He could eat a whole person if he was so inclined, but that has yet to be seen. He's mostly just a big freaking puppy when he's with Sam. It's cute.

Then he thinks about Dean, about what he's doing and about how he's been recently since the whole school suspension thing. Sam truly owe Dean with that. He could've been expelled, but Dean was quicker than that. That's what the Nephilim admires about him, that he is prepared for any given situation.

The scream coming from the TV snaps Sam back to reality. This is it, the fight between the final girl and the killer. It's a little...unsettling to be honest. Will it come down to this in reality? Will everyone around Sam die as he confronts the ancient evil that threatens the human race? He hopes not. He hopes against hope that they--all of them, everyone--can take it down before any worldwide epidemics come about.

Soon, the film ends with the girl killing the killer, and saving her boyfriend from dying. Well, at least it has a happy ending of some sort. Her lover is alive, but not too well. Perhaps there's hope, but the credits roll before anything comes of it. Realistically, he probably died from his wounds, however, Sam's remaining optimistic about the ending.

And if it hits too close to home, that's nobody's business but his.

"What, that's it!?" Castiel yells incredulously at the television. "There's so much more to tell! No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way." Sam laughs. "I liked it. It was good. It ended on a hopeful note. I like those types of endings."

"It is indeed a great change of pace when the real world is just as horrible." Crowley chimes in. "You know, I once did something just like this, terrorizing a group teenagers in the forest all night."

"What happened?" Sam and Castiel say in unison.

"What do you think? They're dead, I'm not. Roll credits."

Huh.

Well, that was depressing. Crowley's always got some strange tale to tell relating to whatever the topic at hand is. He obviously has other stories to tell, but Cas cuts him off before that can happen. He stands up, and stretches out his joints. Sam just stays where he is, switching off the TV instead. Crowley huffs at the prospect of being silenced. If it's one thing that he loves more than talking, is hearing himself talk. Chatterbox.

"Well, time to go. I could watch teenagers getting killed with you all day, Sammy."

Sam bristles. "It's Sam...and ditto. Get home Bal, I'm sure he wants to 'exorcise that Demon", so to speak."

"Dear God, boy," The hound sighs. "Do not put that horrific image in my head!"

"Jealous much?" Cas quips back. "Don't get mad because I can actually have sex with someone, and you can't."

"I can, though it's probably going to be a painful experience for the recipient."

It's silent for several seconds; the awkwardness is nearly tangible. Finally, Castiel speaks up. "Oooookay! I'm out. See ya. No hunting without me!"

"Never." Sam chuckles. "Take it easy."

"I always take it hard."

"Leave now, you vile creature!" Crowley growls again, clearly upset by the sexual innuendo.

He leaves without saying much else, locking and closing the door on the way out. Crowley shuffles his way closer to Sam until he rests his head on his lap. The Nephilim scratches behind the Demon's ears, an affectionate gesture. Sam enjoys Crowley, he appreciates him as the Hellhound will protect him with his life. It's no longer an order from Missouri, it's Crowley's choice, and they both can admit that their friendship has blossomed with time.

Suddenly, Sam's cellphone vibrates on the coffee table. Curious, he takes it in his hand and unlocks it.

_Message from: Dean_

_Hey. How are you? Are you eating well? Are you safe?_

He smiles before typing back.

_**I'm fine, and yes to all of that. I'm okay.** _

_Okay, just checking. You know, I'm kind of lonely. Got nothing to do. I can't exactly sleep or take a nap either. Care to come down to keep me company?_

Oh, well there it is. Sam bites his lip, thumb hovering over the keypad. It's so damn tempting for sure, but he can't. His resolve can't break now.

**_Gonna have to decline. Thanks for the offer though. I appreciate it._ **

Several minutes pass by in silence. Sam thinks that Dean has given up, but his phone vibrates once more.

_It was worth a shot. Sleep well, Sam. I love you._

He doesn't send anything back to Dean after that. He kind of leaves the phone down where it is. Sam still loves Dean with all his heart, but he can't deal with him, with this right now. There are bigger things at stake than their own fractured past. Sam will not lose sight of his destiny all because he was feeling vulnerable over a centuries old Vampire.

Instead, he slumps on the couch until he unintentionally falls asleep.

****

_Who are you?_

Sam wakes up with a gasp. He sits up on the sofa, looking around for the strange voice that he heard in his sleep. It sounded so close, like it wasn't a dream. He glances at the corner of the room to see Crowley curled up on his huge doggy bed, sleeping. Sam scrubs a hand over his face. Perhaps it was just a dream after all.

He takes a look at his phone. It's 1 in the morning. Great. Sam gets up, and wanders into the kitchen for something to drink. He gathers a small glass, and fills it up with water from the sink faucet. Just as he drinks all of it, he hears something peculiar. The back door. He turns around to see the door slowly opening as if someone else is doing it.

Not again.

He sets the glass down, and makes his way towards the door. Sam touches it cautiously before shutting and locking it. That's funny. He could've sworn that he secured every exit and entrance in this house. Hopefully, there's not another poltergeist haunting the house. If so, who could it be? No one has died here besides Rick, right? Odd. Sam goes back into the living room, but once he steps foot inside, the power shuts down.

This just keeps getting better and better.

Suddenly, Sam is thrown up against the wall by an unseen force. He shrieks, knocking over several bits of furniture as he gets pinned. Before him is a cloaked figure in all black. His face is hidden save for a pair of deep silver eyes. Those eyes aren't normal, and he definitely isn't human. Crowley wakes up, and tries to save Sam from the intruder, but the man reaches his hand out, and Crowley whines, writhing in pain on the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam ask, struggling.

"That is my question to you." The intruder replies. So it wasn't a dream. "Who are you and how do you know Dean Winchester?"

Dean? He wants Dean? No. He won't get to him. Sam snarls at the man; his necklace lights up, and he frees himself and Crowley from the intruder's telekinetic grasp. He holds out his own hand, blasting the man out of the front window. Sam bends down to check on his companion. Once he knows that he's okay, Sam rushes outside to find the intruder, but once he gets to the lawn, he's nowhere to be seen.

Great, a new threat?

****

He called Dean to come over. He was scared. Wouldn't you be if there was an unknown intruder in your home? Sam had Dean check every nook and cranny of the house for any signs of the bastard, but he came up dry each time. Sam fixed the front window with his powers as well. Whoever this person is, they didn't expect for Sam to fight back so easily. Crowley gives Sam and Dean some space as they talk by the front door.

"It's not safe for you to stay here." Dean sighs. "Especially with someone out there who can get in so easily."

Sam snorts. "I drove him off. And he wasn't looking for me anyways."

"Just the same, it's better if you come back with me. Please. I care about your safety."

"I--"

"I'm begging you," Dean whispers, face inches apart from Sam's. "Just one night. Let me protect you."

Well, shit.


End file.
